Ahora Tengo
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Sakura ha tenido todo, es exitosa pro algo le faltaba, algo hsta que aparecieron esos ojos.  SasoSasku


_**TITULO: Ojos de Miel**_

_**AUTOR: Algodón de Azúcar**_

_**GENERO: Hetero**_

_**PAREJA: SasorixSakura (y aunque no quiera, menciones de SasukexSakura)**_

_**FANDOM: Naruto**_

_**PROYECTO: ææ HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ ææ**_

_**CAPITULO: /?**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de un Personaje/Suicidio**_

**B**uen día tengas, tú mi querido lector, debo decirte que esta entrega o este proyecto, nace de una idea muy bizarra de mi mente desde hace tantos años ya que de verdad comenzaba a pensar que se quedaría en el limbo empolvándose.

**A**sí que les diré de qué va esta tontería. Este es un proyecto de largo plazo, de hecho no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a quedar así que no prometo nada, el chiste es juntar todas, TODAS mis parejas favoritas de distintos fandoms, los que son más representativos para mí, incluyéndolos en este proyecto, así que lo encontrarás en muchos lugares.

**A**claro que cada pareja que vean dentro de este proyecto, representa algo para mí. Me recuerdan a alguien, o simplemente me hice adicta a ellas en alguna parte de mi vida.

**S**olo me queda agradecerles por leer y dejar algún comentario.

┼┼_**××┼┼××┼┼×┼×┼┼ Ojos de Miel ┼┼×┼×┼┼××┼┼××┼┼**_

Estaba ahí sentada, mirando el techo de aquel lujoso hotel, siempre observando la casi perfecta fachada de esta, con una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre con una sonrisa así que se deslizó hacia su costado en el hermoso sofá Luis XV para quedar completamente recostada y acomodándose ligeramente suspiró profundamente

Giró sus ojos verdes para ver con un brillo especial la copa de cristal en el suelo, derramando su contenido en la alfombra hermosamente decorada en tonos dorados y negros, haciendo acorde a la habitación en general.

Sonrió más ampliamente hasta que comenzó a carcajearse y después se calmó.

-Tuve que dejarte… para entender que no eras tú lo que quería-susurró recordando la letra de una canción mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente, descubriéndola de sus hermosos y sedosos cabellos rosas.- Sasuke-kun… -se escuchó con sarcasmo y después con una risa casi irónica.

Se levantó como pudo para después caminar hacia la terraza y sentir el fresco aire nocturno, la noche era hermosa, era hermosa, perfecta y profunda sin embargo le recordaba sus ojos negros, esos ojos fríos, inexpresivos, esos ojos que la hicieron perderse en un enfermizo amor….

-Obsesión… enfermiza obsesión –susurró corrigiéndose a si misma al sentir la brisa meciendo sus cabellos y la ligera bata que llevaba puesta.

Giró sus esmeraldas hacia arriba y se dijo a si misma que necesitaba dejar de tomar, ya que toda la tarde y hasta donde iba avanzada la noche, había estado embriagándose con champaña, todo para olvidar.

Sakura Haruno, una chica de casi veinticinco años, estaba seguro que era la mejor época de su vida, su carrera como Médica Cirujana era exitosa, su jefa, la directora del hospital y su mentora, estaba orgullosa de ella, había estado "casada" con el hombre que amó casi toda su vida, sus amigos siempre la invitaban a salir en las noches, su sueldo era de los mejores pagados en toda la ciudad.

Pero sinceramente, y aunque pareciera, no era feliz, no así.

Se dio cuenta de una manera un poco enfermiza, de que no era todo lo que en verdad deseaba, que de verdad no era todo lo que había soñado desde pequeña, que no era lo que quería.

Así que optó por alejarse de cada cosa, una a la vez, primero del hospital, pedía más descansos, salía y se distraía más y no, la respuesta era negativa, el Hospital, los Quirófanos, las emergencias, eso si era su sueño.

Por lo tanto, el sueldo tampoco era.

Sus amigos, se alejó de ellos concentrándose en su pareja y en su trabajo y tampoco, extrañaba como Naruto se la pasaba gritando y revoloteando todo el tiempo, Hinata era como el recuerdo de su niña interior, casi desmayándose cada que Naruto volteaba a verla, Ino que siempre le reclamaba acerca de la ropa que usaba, fuera de moda.

Las salidas casi cada fin de semana a algún estrambótico lugar para después salir de ahí a carcajada suelta por culpa del alcohol.

Así que se preguntó, aunque por mucho tiempo lo negó, debía de intentarlo, dejar a Sasuke Uchiha, el que creía era el "amor de su vida"

Desde que conoció al pelinegro, sus ojos la atraparon, su voz ronca casi la hace desmayarse como Hinata con Naruto, el simple hecho de que voltease a verla, era para que su corazón casi saltara de su pecho hinchado de felicidad, por ende había descartado que fuese Sasuke sin embargo, después de deshacerse de todo, y se dio cuenta de que no, no era nada de eso, solo le quedaba la separación con Sasuke.

Cuando le dio la noticia al pelinegro, este más que sorprenderse, pareció solo sospechar de que algo andaba fuera de su lugar y como se lo había imaginado Sakura, Sasuke ni por enterado estaba de lo que le sucedía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cambiado hasta guardarropa en un intento de sentirse segura, ni siquiera eso…

La decepcionó sinceramente.

Sakura, optó por dejar ella la casa de ambos, simplemente tomó su maleta y dejándole el anillo de compromiso en la mano al pelinegro, se fue sin decir ni una palabra más.

Cuatro meses después, estaba ahí, rentando una habitación lujosa de un hotel cerca del Hospital donde trabajaba, seguía saliendo con sus amigos, seguía siendo la misma Cirujana profesional, respetuosa, inteligente pero ahora era soltera.

Si, se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de haber sido su amor de adolescencia no era lo que quería para su futuro, y aunque le dolió más de lo que imaginó el dejarlo con una cara de incomprensión exactamente después de una semana de que le había dado el anillo de compromiso, justo antes de caer en las redes del Uchiha.

Suspiró nuevamente y se giró para entrar de nuevo a la habitación, y recordó con una sonrisa lo que había pasado la semana pasada.

En una de sus tantas salidas con las chicas, Hinata e Ino, la habían dejado en la mesa, solas solo para ir al servicio de damas, por lo que solo se dedicó a ver las luces multicolores y ver los cuerpos moverse, embriagando su cuerpo con alcohol, era una de esas noches donde se sentía triste, donde sentía que la noche realmente era negra.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió casi se atraganta con su copa ya que se vio reflejada en unos ojos mieles preciosos y aunque estaba sinceramente lejos de él pudo ver como la veía, la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo de una manera que parecía casi estudiarla.

No, no era de esas clásicas miradas pervertidas como las de los acompañantes de semejantes ojos mieles. Esta mirada era diferente.

¿Qué pasaba si volvía a aventurarse con un hombre?, y en cuanto iba a responder con su mente, Ino y Hinata llegaron a la mesa para sacarla de sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, se giró de nuevo para buscarlo y ya no estaba.

Recordaba sus facciones, serio, pareciera que le encantaban los rostros serios, impasibles o fríos, recordó su hermoso cabello rojo, pareciera un hermoso atardecer en medio de una noche oscura, pareciera que era una luz, una luz sangrienta, sufrida y recordó como vio un brillo extraño en esos ojos de miel.

Cerró sus ojos y se sentó en su sofá de nuevo para tomar su teléfono celular y revisarlo teniendo un mensaje de texto nuevo, extrañándose ya que Ino y Hinata estaban de viaje, por lo que quedaba Sasuke pero ella le había casi gritado que dejara de acosarla después de que una semana después de que se fuera de casa, cada día estuviese fuera del hospital, esperándola con un regalo diferente.

Suspiro cansada y vio el destinatario, un número que no conocía,

Cuando leyó el mensaje se tuvo que levantar del sofá ya que la impresión era mucha.

"_Tu cabello rosa no combina con el color negro que llevabas esa noche, aunque aun así me llamaste mucho la atención._

_Soy el chico de ojos Miel, como le dijiste a tu amiga rubia"._

-Ino… -más que un reclamo, se quedó pensativa y hasta agradecida así que vio el número y lo anotó para marcar.

-_Bueno…-_Sonó una voz que hizo que su interior se derritiera cual cera caliente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente, se lo atribuyó al alcohol, en ese momento se maldijo por lo bajo.

-Ah… Hola, soy…-

-_La chica de cabello rosa y ojos impresionantemente verdes –_ se quedó callada y sonrió suavemente, así que así la llamaba él.

-Bueno, es que me mandaste un mensaje, y se me hizo grosero no contestarte… -dijo una excusa estúpida.

-_Podrías haberme contestado con un mensaje…. –_contestó con una suave burla y ella se rio nerviosa.

-Cierto. Aunque preferí hacerlo así. –dijo suavemente.

-_Te invito a cenar… dentro de dos horas, en las puertas de tu hotel-_ se quedó paralizada, ¿Qué tanto sabía él de ella?

Maldita Ino, debía de haberle dicho muchas cosas, pero lo que más le sorprendía era como fue capaz de contactar con Ino y cómo fue que la convenció de que le diera todos sus detalles, la rubia no era una amiga traidora, si no que era una chica que siempre pensaba en sus amigos, por sobre todo.

Seguro pensó que era un buen chico para ella.

-Está bien, te veré en dos horas- susurró la respuesta para colgar y pensar en arreglarse, iba a ser una larga noche, y apenas eran las diez y media, así que llegaría como a media noche, y aunque no le importaba, quería verlo.

Se quedó estática. ¿Quería verlo?, para que negarse, ansiaba conocerlo tenerlo cerca, era una atracción algo enviciante.

Y mientras se metía en la bañera, se preguntaba si no era como cuando comenzó a salir con Sasuke y su mente y su corazón, como pocas veces, se pusieron de acuerdo en la respuesta.

"NO"

Con Sasuke había sido casi obligado, ella casi lo acosó por toda la vida, quizá fue capricho que se convirtió en obsesión. Así que no, con Sasuke fue diferente y sonriente salió del baño para elegir un vestido en tono rosa pastel con líneas blancas, unas mallas de color blanco y sus botas en rosa, un abrigo rosa también y su bufanda blanca.

Recordó el comentario del mensaje y fue cuando se acordó de que no había guardado el nombre del chico y cayó en cuenta de que tampoco lo sabía, y seguro él si sabía el suyo.

Frunció el ceño y se puso a guardar el numero con el nombre de "Ojos Miel" y bajó las escaleras para llegar al lobby del hotel y encontrarse con esos cabellos rojos, esos ojos miel, vestido de rojo con negro, le sentaba bien esa combinación.

No supo cómo, no se dio cuenta pero las manos del chico, simplemente se dirigieron a su cintura y un beso suave cerca de sus labios y se sonrió, más que molestarse, se quedó helada.

-Sasori… me llamo Sasori- y sonrió

-Sakura- susurró mirándolo de cerca, era casi inexpresivo de lejos, de cerca, se podía ver ese fuego en sus ojos, ese candente deseo de mucho, de eternidad y sonrió,

Se fueron tomados de la mano y desde entonces, cada que pasa la noche con Sasori, agradece el haberse ido del lado de Sasuke, ahora ya no sentí ningún vacío, Sasori llenaba su ser, en todos los sentidos, y aunque pareciera que Sasori y Sasuke se parecían en fríos, Sasori era el que tomaba la iniciativa muchas veces.

Sasori siempre era gentil, a su muy manera y ahora, no solo en primavera, si no en invierno, sentía que el calor de los ojos de Sasori la quemaban.

┼┼_**××┼┼××┼┼×┼×┼┼ Ojos de Miel ┼┼×┼×┼┼××┼┼××┼┼**_

El timbre de un celular sonó pesadamente y perezosamente se estiró para tomar el aparato y ver en la pantalla.

"Ojos de Miel"

Sonrió adormilada, nunca cambiaría ese nombre en su celular.

-Bueno…. –respondió casi dormida, del otro lado se escuchó una risa suave.

-_Floja, eres doctora, deberías de estar siempre –_ sonrió ella mientras se acunaba aún más en la cómoda cama.

-Déjame Akasuna –dijo en tono de regaño fingido y después suspiró.- ¿Qué paso?

-_Te invito a desayunar, te veo en dos horas en las puertas de tu hotel_- sonrió ampliamente ella, el nunca cambiaría.

-¿Viniste hasta Francia a invitarme un desayuno? Estás loco Sasori, en serio… -se escuchó otra sonrisa del otro lado de la bocina.

-_Aparte de loco, enamorado y con compromisos, tengo una exposición de marionetas este mes, así que vine antes para secuestrarte…. No importa si tengo que convertirte en una marioneta, serás siempre mía –_Sakura no pudo contener la risa.

-Está bien, está bien, aparte, tu exposición es en dos semanas…-regañó aunque siendo sincera, era lo que amaba de Sasori- y aparte, tomaré mis vacaciones aquí, así que aceptaré tu invitación, Ojos de Miel –le susurró para después escuchar un suspiro.

-_Nos vemos entonces, Flor-_le contestó para colgar.

Habían pasado más o menos dos años ya de su primer encuentro, ahora estaban felizmente casados, Sakura y Sasori decidieron casarse hace apenas medio año, y eran felices, y aunque a veces sus trabajos los separaban, siempre era Sasori el que buscaba el como siempre estar cerca de ella. Siempre.

Sonrió y se llevó una mano a su vientre, tenía que darle una enorme noticia a Sasori, seguramente una que lo hará tener un paro cardiaco o algo así, le encantaba hacer que su rostro se contrajera con muecas, aunque a Sasori le parecía divertido que ella lo intentara.

De verdad, eran muy felices juntos. Demasiado.

┼┼_**××┼┼××┼┼×┼×┼┼ Ojos de Miel ┼┼×┼×┼┼××┼┼××┼┼**_

Seis meses después, Sakura recibió una carta donde se extrañó del destinatario.

Uchiha Itachi.

No quería abrir el sobre pero algo le dijo que lo hiciera, así que mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, abrió aquel sobre para sacar una hoja bien ornamentada con una impecable letra en cursiva que rezaba.

_Sakura:_

_Sé que quizá ni leas esta carta ya que no quieres saber nada de mi hermano y mi apellido no me ayuda, sin embargo, quiero decirte que mi hermano esta grave, tiene un problema de depresión, quizá ni te interese saberlo._

_Está hospitalizado ya que varias veces se ha desmayado en la calle, parece ser que está muy intoxicado de alguna sustancia que no quiere decirme cual es y el médico no ha identificado en su sangre._

_Quería solicitarte que vinieras a verlo, aunque fuese una sola vez._

_Espero, de verdad que puedas venir._

_Quedo de ti, en espera de tu respuesta favorable._

_Uchiha Itachi._

Se quedó ahí, leyendo una y otra vez la carta, meciéndose en su acogedora silla mientras masajeaba cariñosamente su estómago abultado y la puerta la distrajo para girar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Flor, ¿Cómo estás? –dijo entrando un pelirrojo trayendo un hermoso osito de peluche, hincándose a su lado para acariciar el estómago de la pelirrosa y besar sus labios.

-Bien… -susurró mientras bajaba la carta y la dejaba sobre su vientre, Sasori la tomó delicadamente para leerla y la miró.

-¿Segura?... ¿Deseas ir a verlo?- dijo suavemente.

-No quiero ir a verlo embarazada, no sé qué pueda ser capaz de hacer… -Sasori sonrió con comprensión y dejaron el tema para después mientras que iban a cenar.

Un mes después, Sakura dio a luz a un hermoso par de gemelos, una niña y un niño, los cuales descansaban ahora en su respectiva cuna.

Sakura volvió a tomar la carta para releerla.

-Ojos Miel… -llamó suavemente recostada en su cama mientras sentía que su acompañante le abrazaba más y gruñía suavemente en respuesta. -¿Me acompañarías….?

Sasori levantó el rostro con la pregunta en sus ojos y miró la carta que sostenía su esposa y suspiró suavemente besando su hombro.

-¿Cuándo quieres ir? –preguntó adormilado mientras se refugiaba en la espalda de la pelirrosa haciéndole cosquillas. Sakura rio bajito.

-¿Qué te parece el fin de semana? – Sasori solo asintió abrazándose más a ella, dejándose llevar por el sueño una vez más.

Ese mismo fin de semana, se encontraban vestidos ambos de negro, en una sala hermosamente decorada con adornos dorados, un ambiente elegante pero se respiraba a muerte.

Uchiha Sasuke había cometido el peor error de todos.

Suicidio.

Sakura había ido a verlo, sin embargo, cuando se enteró que ella estaba casada y con un par de gemelos como hijos, y que era extremadamente feliz, no lo soportó, su mente le jugó mal y cayó en la depresión hasta llegar a su propia muerte.

Sasuke había esperado que Sakura fuese infeliz, en un arrebato de su propio egocentrismo, de su orgullo, esperaba verla triste, desolada por verlo mal… quizá hasta pensó en darle lástima para que volviera con él pero no fue así.

Sasuke se fue triste, decepcionado, con el orgullo herido y su ego pisoteado, se fue con la humillación más grande de todas, que no pudo superarlo.

Itachi estaba desolado pero se mantenía fuerte, su única familia estaba ahí, tendida y muerta pero no culpaba a Sakura.

La pelirrosa simplemente dejó una hermosa rosa del color de su cabello sobre la vitrina que guardaba el cuerpo frágil de Sasuke y sonrió con suavidad.

-Fue mejor, para ti, y para mí…. Debiste olvidarme, y aunque no me amabas, debiste de haber buscado el verdadero amor Sasuke… -susurró mientras giraba la vista para ver a cierta chica que lloraba a mares. –Te amaban mucho… -

El día y la noche pasaron el silencio, un par de sollozos, de grititos ahogados de dolor, pero nada más.

El entierro de Sasuke fue solemne, y a pesar de que muchos creían que Sasuke no debía morir así, su entierro limpio parte del orgullo del Uchiha enterrado y Sakura, dejando un hermoso arreglo de rosas del color de su cabello, acariciando la lápida mirando el nombre escrito.

-No te debí haber conocido… me alejé de ti para darme cuenta de que no eras lo que querría, tuve que dejarte para saber que no eras lo que necesitaba… -susurró- Creía que te amaba, que eras todo para mi… pero nunca fuimos felices juntos, ¿verdad Sasuke?-dijo al final sintiendo la brisa que movía sus cabellos.

Se giró, dejando atrás a la tumba, acercándose a una lujosa camioneta negra donde un pelirrojo lo esperaba recargado en la puerta, recibiéndola entre sus brazos.

-Te amo… mis ojos miel…-susurró suavemente, besando sus pálidos labios, sintiéndose completamente feliz.


End file.
